


Chocolate and Pretzels

by Mythos43213



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Snapfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5450366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythos43213/pseuds/Mythos43213
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>POST SEASON ONE! PRE SEASON TWO!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate and Pretzels

The Legend of Korra Snapfic  
Chocolate and Pretzels  
By  
Joshua Trujillo  
  
A knock came at the door and it reverberated around the spacious office. Asami Sato looked up from her father's-  
  
No, it wasn't her father's desk anymore. It was her desk. Her office. Hers. Ever since he'd tried to kill her in that hangar, she couldn't think of things as his anymore. She'd taken over the corporation after Amon had been dealt with. The business needed to be run and he'd taught her everything he knew. Fortunately for her and the corporation, she'd learned a few things on her own. She could take care of herself. And, after six months, it seemed that she could take care of the company too. Asami straightened her immaculately tailored suit, a dark gray pinstripe, and glanced up as the door opened slightly. Her newly hired adjunct poked her head in slightly.  
  
"Ma'am?" the tiny redhead squeaked. "Miss Korra is here. She says she-"  
  
"I know why she's here, Abigail," Asami huffed. Oh, how she _did_ not want to take this meeting, "Be a dear and send her in, please."  
  
The little redhead bobbed and ducked out again. Korra needed to ask her something and, truth be told, Asami felt she needed to get something off her chest as well. So she'd contacted Korra, out at the Air Temple. She now felt regret for doing it, but what was done, was done. Asami had stayed away from the whole lot of them. Korra. Mako. Bolin. Even the counsel and Lin Beifong, though she'd sent Bolin on a special errand when the chief had failed to become the chief she used to be. Whatever happened in that meeting had brought out the new woman in Lin and she was back to herself again. Asami hadn't asked Bolin what happened, but she suspected it was an Earthbender thing. But, she had stayed away. Just like Mako had asked her to. Damn him. Asami blew out a breath and ran a hand through her hair. She had to cool down before the Avatar came in. Asami stood and made her way to the rich sideboard her father had built. Originally, it held some of the finer vintages of imported whiskey and spirits from the Fire kingdom, Earth kingdom and elsewhere. He'd had quite the collection. And while Asami kept most of it, she never indulged herself. One drawer, which she pulled out, now contained a filing cabinet. The door opened again and Asami drew a quick breath. Korra's outfit was the first one that Asami saw her in and she pushed down the petty thought that perhaps the girl only *had* one outfit. Of course she didn't. Korra was the type of person who would rather go out and do, instead of worrying what she wore.  
  
"Korra," Asami said quietly as she turned back to the cabinet. "Thank you for coming."  
  
"It was the least I could do, Asami," the Avatar said softly. "I just...it was a little..."  
  
"Sudden?"  
  
"Yeah," Korra smiled gratefully. "I mean, we haven't really seen you since we went south with Lin Beifong."  
  
"I know," Asami closed her eyes and shook her head. "I'm sorry. I'll get right down to it. I haven't been around because Mako asked me not to."  
  
The silence drifted between them.  
  
"...I know."  
  
Asami jerked her head up as her heart raced, "You *knew*?!"  
  
"Asami, please!" Korra backed up slightly. "I didn't want you to leave! I like you! I liked being around you!"  
  
Asami pulled up short. Oh, Mako! She spun and slammed the papers down on the sideboard. She felt the tears start to come, those tears she hadn't thought she had anymore. God, why now? Of any time, why now? She wrapped one arm around her waist and wiped at her tears with her other hand. She couldn't even disguise her sobs. Asami jumped as Korra laid a hand at her shoulder. Korra gently turned her and Asami backed up as the Avatar came closer until she leaned against the cabinet. Those blue eyes...Asami sniffled and shook her head. She reached into her vest pocket and took out a hankie, wiping at her eyes.  
  
"...why?" was all she could sputter before more tears threatened.  
  
"Why did he ask you to stay away?"  
  
Asami nodded.  
  
"I don't know, really," Korra shook her head. "I suppose it's because he thinks, on some level, that you would steal me away from him."  
  
Asami took a breath and began to speak, but sputtered in confusion.  
  
"...huh?!"  
  
Korra laughed brightly and Asami's heart melted. It wasn't the laugh of a high society girl, raised to be pretty on the arm of a rich man. It was the laugh of a tough street girl, who had to fight for what she wanted. Someone Asami had patterned herself after, even though she was more of the former. She realized, Korra found she was the Avatar when she was just a child. In some ways, Korra was the same way as herself. Both of them had come to the same end, but through different means. Korra set her hands at her hips and gave Asami a cocky smile.  
  
"I've learned a few things, Asami," she said. "Things that really confuse the crap outta me. I don't have all the answers, and the other Avatars only serve to bring up more questions."  
  
Korra shuffled closer, reached out and gently plucked the hankie from Asami's unresisting fingers. She reached out and dabbed slightly at Asami's cheeks. Asami felt the blood begin to rise in her cheeks. Korra gave her a half-smirk again and, quicker than Asami could react, she reached up and planted a gentle kiss on Asami's lips. Both of them could taste the remaining saltiness of the tears, so different from the sweetness Asami found in Korra's lips. Soon, much too soon, Korra broke the kiss and blew out a breath. She turned and walked slowly to the large picture window at one side of the office. She chuckled slightly.  
  
"Roku once told Aang that being the Avatar wouldn't hurt his chances with the ladies," Korra shook her head and smirked back at Asami. "But Roku wasn't talking to _just_ Aang."  
  
Korra's smirk turned to a rueful smile as she slowly made her way back to the door.  
  
"I'll talk to Mako," she said softly. "Don't stay away, okay? We both...love you..."  
  
Asami sputtered again and fell to her knees as the door closed behind Korra.

**Author's Note:**

> This one, and Bolin In The Deep, were both written as a small series after the end of the first season of Legend of Korra. Obviously, I had no knowledge of what would come in the following three seasons, how the relationships would change, or anything. Just shootin' in the dark. I like how they turned out, even if canon went in another direction. Thanks for reading!


End file.
